Mini-Targ
Current Version - 3.3RC :Current File Size - Mini-Targ: 8.18 kB Status Bar Module 5kB :Last reported Memory usage: 34 KiB :Last updated: June 7, 2009 Is simply a 3D model frame of your target that shows various target info above it. This is primarily in development for a Custom UI which I hope to soon be releasing. Mini-Targ was originally built off of the code for Mini-Me which was developed by CHiLLz yet has recieved alot of modification. I have tried to contact CHiLLz to see if I could either take over the Mini-Me project or incorporate my custom Mini-Me changes into a release to work hand in hand with Mini-Targ, I have yet to recieve a response Features New Features: * Mini-Targ Status Bar Module is an optional module for Mini-Targ designed to provide verticle status bars for health and power * 3D model has an option to zoom in for a close up by clicking the rotation button at the bottom right of the model *'' *please note that upon the target changing or heath or mana regenerating the model will return to normal, this part is a bug '' * Shows Guild info if target is a player including the title rank within the guild * Target info colored based on friendliness (does not currently change from yellow to red when entering combat with a neutral) * Race and Class now shown on target if they are a player Current Features: * Shows a 3d Model of your target which can be toggled on/off by right clicking on the info panel (model is actual geared model and not just a texture) * Shows information above the target model (Level, curHP/HPmax, curMP/MPmax, elite/rare/boss, --pvp--, and friend(green)/foe(red)) * Draggable * Transparent background so it can easily fit into almost any UI * If you have no target it disappears * PvP flag colored according to enemy status (green friendly, red enemy) (works on either faction) Planned Features: * Scrolling scalability * color model based on remaining HP or durability or enrage etc, * mouse rotation on model * User config page in game * User options and preferences at default * faction affiliation and profession on npcs Downloading Mini-Targ * download Mini-Targ at WowInterface * download using WoWMatrix * download using Minion Installing Mini-Targ Installation is easy, simply download the zip file for Mini-Targ and then extract the folder into your Addons folder inside your warcraft directory. Then log into the game.There is nothing to configure yet, but upon loading Mini-Targ is ready to use. Place the Status Bar Module in the same folder and you'll be able to see your target hp/mp beside the model. Development Desk This is where I will post some of the Upcomming news on Mini-Targ For instance: Well With Mini-Targ 3.3 and the Status Bar Module released and wrking well I can now focus on a user configuration page that will allow the user to change many aspects of the addon. Scale of the model and hight and width and placement of the status bars are the first concern in this configuration setup. At the same time I am going to try to incorporate UnitFrame functionality without changing much of the code. I can honestly say I know nothing about Lua and XML, I just found a addon I liked that showed the player's model but nothing else, so I dug in the code and have learned quite a bit. Glad you guys are working with me on this and providing some good feedback and suggestions. Keep em coming and we'll see you UNDER The Development desk. Tearstar (talk) 16:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Author's Comments Eventually this will also be ported to another addon that includes a player model that acts the same way to make a 3D HUD and then development will continue to custom UI, Currently the player model version works just as this does, I just need to package them together into one addon. Please post any comments, suggestions, request to the comment section on the addon's page on wowinterface.com So there is no queestion on validaty I have authorized and uploaded this addon to WoWMatrix, yet you will find the latest release on wowinterface.com. Discussion here on WoWwiki